Nonylphenol ethoxylates (NPEs) are predominantly used as industrial and domestic detergents and cleaning agents. Other uses have included degreasing products, dispersants, humidifying agents and stabilizers. They have also been used as additives in pesticides, in pharmaceuticals, personal care products, cosmetics, plastics and synthetic rubber production, oil additives, textiles, paint and varnishes, agricultural chemicals and in pulp and paper products.
However, while effective, NPEs are disfavored due to environmental concerns. For example, NPEs are formed through the combination of ethylene oxide with nonylphenol (NP). Both NP and NPEs exhibit estrogen-like properties and may contaminate water, vegetation and marine life. NPE is also not readily biodegradable and remains in the environment or food chain for indefinite time periods.
An alternative to NPEs are alcohol ethoxylates (AEs). These alternatives are less toxic and degrade more quickly in the environment. However, it has recently been found that textiles washed with NPE free and phosphorous free detergents containing AEs smoke when exposed to high heat, e.g., in a steam tunnel in industrial laundry processes, or when ironed. There is therefore a need for an NPE free, phosphorous free detergent that includes AEs, which has reduced and/or eliminated smoking when the treated article is exposed to high heat.